The present invention relates to a container incorporating a pouring spout. Whilst the invention has been developed primarily for use with fluids such as petroleum-based products, solvents and water, for their safe and easy storage and pouring, it should be appreciated that the invention can be equally well applied to other substances. The invention will be hereinafter described with reference to use with such fluids mentioned above.
Containers with incorporated spouts are well-known. For example fuel storage containers comprising elongate spouts recessed in the container outlet are known wherein a cap is removed from the container outlet and the spout is withdrawn prior to pouring. A problem experienced with this type of spout is that during pouring, the liquid in the container tends to seep or leak between the spout and the container outlet.
Containers are known which incorporate a spout which is rotated between an operative or pour position wherein, by suitable valve arrangements or otherwise the spout is placed in fluid communication with the container interior, and a non-operative or closed position wherein no fluid communication between the spout and container interior takes place. Many of the known arrangements have had complex and/or costly valve arrangements at the spout-container connection region and have not sealed this region to leakage particularly well. At the same time a rapid interchange between operative and non-operative positions has not been achieved.
A further problem experienced with many containers having an incorporated spout is that after pouring a fluid therefrom, the spout end can be contaminated by for example contact with the surrounding environment. Alternatively, the spout end can be damaged if the container is dropped or bumped etc. Some devices in the art have attempted to address this problem by mounting a stopper arrangement to the spout end however many of these arrangements have been complex, cumbersome and time consuming, especially where the arrangements have tended to fasten or stick to the spout end.
An aim of at least preferred form(s) of the present invention is to provide a container incorporating a pouring spout that can be easily and rapidly operated between open and closed positions and where the effects of leakage and/or seepage between the container and spout, and contamination between the spout and surrounds can be ameliorated or eliminated. Preferred forms of the present invention at the very least provide an alternative to existing prior art devices.
In a first aspect the present invention provides a container comprising a pouring spout, the spout being rotatable about a rotation axis between first and second positions, the spout comprising a spout outlet remotely offset from the rotation axis and an inlet element rotatable about the rotation axis, the container having an adjacent and corresponding outlet element, each element having an opening offset from the rotation axis, wherein the openings have no overlap when the spout is in the first position but are aligned when the spout is in the second position, the container further incorporating a ball detent for releasably engaging the spout outlet when the spout is in the first position.
Preferably the inlet element has a mating surface parallel to a corresponding mating surface on the outlet element, each mating surface having either the inlet element opening or the outlet element opening formed therethrough, wherein the rotation of the spout about the rotation axis from the first to the second position causes the opening in the inlet element mating surface to move from out of and into register with the opening in the outlet element. Preferably the inlet and outlet elements are disc-shaped and coaxial with the rotation axis. Preferably includes a ball, the ball detent is spring-loaded, and is arranged to at least partially sit in and retain the outlet of the spout in the first position.
With containers having incorporated spouts, it is sometimes advantageous or necessary to provide a tightened or increased form of sealing between the container and spout, preferably a gas-tight sealing, particularly when volatile liquids having a tendancy to increase container internal pressure are stored. At the same time, it is advantageous if the increased sealing is not so excessive that the spout fuses to or jams with the container, or requires excessive opening force.
In a second aspect the present invention provides a container comprising a pouring spout, the spout being rotatable about a rotation axis between first and second positions and displaceable along said axis towards and away from the container between sealing and locking positions, the spout comprising a spout outlet remotely offset from the rotation axis and an inlet element rotatable about the rotation axis, the container having an adjacent and corresponding outlet element, each element having an opening offset from the rotation axis, wherein the openings have no overlap when the spout is in the first position but are aligned when the spout is in the second position, the container further incorporating engagement means which comprises:
a sealing element arranged between the inlet and outlet elements, the sealing element extending around both openings when the spout is in the second position and one of the openings when the spout is in the first position; and
a locking element arranged between the inlet and outlet elements and extending around one of the inlet or outlet elements when the spout is in the sealing position;
wherein when the spout is in the sealing position the sealing element engages both the inlet and outlet elements and the locking element engages only said one of the inlet or outlet elements, and when the spout is in the locking position the sealing element and the locking element engage both the inlet and outlet elements.
Preferably the sealing and locking elements are ring shaped and preferably the sealing element is thicker than the locking element.
Preferably the inlet and outlet elements are discshaped and co-axial with the rotation axis and preferably the sealing element extends around and is adjacent to the periphery of one of the openings and the locking element extends around and adjacent the periphery of one of the discs.
Preferably both the sealing and locking elements are arranged on the outlet element. Preferably respective grooves are provided in the outlet element for receiving the sealing and locking elements.
Preferably, when the spout is in the sealing position the sealing element sits in its respective groove in the outlet element, and in the locking position both the sealing and locking elements sit in their respective groove in the outlet element.
Preferably, the sealing and locking elements are O-rings.
In a preferred form of both aspects of the invention the spout is detachable from the container and the container further includes locking means for releasably securing the spout to the container. The locking means can be a threaded locking ring coaxial with the rotation axis, which ring releasably engages a corresponding threaded section on the container and, when the ring is engaged, within which ring both the inlet and outlet elements are disposed.
Furthermore it is preferable that the locking ring is adapted to be rotated in a first direction to act on the inlet element of the spout and compel it towards the outlet element in a direction parallel to the rotation axis so that the inlet element is clamped against the outlet element in a pre-determined position thereby inhibiting spout rotation. In the second aspect of the invention this predetermined position can correspond with the sealing position, in which case the inlet element engages the sealing element. Accordingly further rotation of the locking ring in the first direction causes the inlet element to be moved so that the spout is displaced to the locking position wherein the inlet element engages the locking element.
This arrangement enhances fluid-tight (including gas-tight) sealing between the container and the spout. Furthermore, as the inlet element engages with the locking element a positive indication of the locking of the spout to the container is provided, whilst at the same time a sealing of the container-spout interface from the surrounding environment is achieved.
It is also preferred that the locking ring is adapted to be rotated in a second opposite direction to release the inlet element from the outlet element, or in the case of the second aspect of the invention, to release the inlet element from both the locking and sealing elements, thereby releasing the spout for rotation.
The locking ring can be adapted such that further rotation of the locking ring in the second direction releases completely both the ring and the spout from the container. This can be useful, where for example it is necessary to clean the spout and/or the container.
In a further preferred form the container includes a handle having a receptable which is arranged to receive the spout at the first position. The handle can also include the ball detent mounted therein for releasably engaging the outlet of the spout when the spout is positioned in the receptable in the first position.
Preferably the handle incorporates alignment means to facilitate alignment of the ball detent with the spout outlet in the first position. It is also preferable that the handle incorporates stop means which is arranged to enable spout alignment in the second position whereby the stop means engages the spout when it is rotated to the second position and prevents further spout rotation beyond the second position.